The Sunday That Was
by DairymilkchOCo
Summary: seths bored one sunday, and finds himself at summers, just read, lol ss ONESHOT


**Another one shot, just something cute to read. Dedicated to ocluva4eva as she was the first person to review my first fic!  
****And if my friends ever read this, it's for them too, they should know why! r&r!  
**

It was a Sunday afternoon and Seth was bored.

Ryan was out with Marissa somewhere, his parents had went to work for a while, leaving Seth on his own. He was bored.

Actually he was past the point of bored, where your so bored, you don't actually want to do anything.

He dragged his feet upstairs, maybe Captain Oats would talk to him. He entered his room and collapsed on his bed, reaching out for Oats in the process, but he wasn't there.

He got off his bed and looked under it, still no Oats.

"Captain Oats?" he said a little timidly, i mean he was calling for a horse.

He looked in his drawers, but still couldn't find him

"Great, just great, even he has a life, i bet he's out with Princess Sparkles or something"

Princess Sparkles.

Summer.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Damn it!" Summer cried reaching for her phone

"What!"

"Well hello to you too my little rose bud"

"Cut the crap Cohen im busy!"

"Doing what, everyones busy, im bored and alone and i thought maybe my girlfriend would like to talk to me or something but nooooo..."

"I do want to talk to you"

"Oh good cos i--"

"Just not right now" Summer interupted

"Summerrr" he whined

"Look Cohen you caught me at a really bad time"

"Why are you having sex with the pool boy, cos you know i get intimidated by him Summer"

"Yes, if you must know i am"

"WHAT!"

"Im kidding"

"Good"

"You know i'd choose the gardener over him"

"Summer"

"Cohen, your keeping me now shoo"

"Seriously, what are you doing?" he asked intrigued

"Im not telling you Seth, it's private"

"Ooh are you in your bed..thinking of me..doing things..cos you know i could just come round, and we could do things together.."

"Oh yes please Cohen, please come round and take care of my needs" she replied sarcastically

"Really?"

"NO"

Seth whined in the phone, and Summer just knew he was doing his puppy eyes

"Fine, come round" and with that she hung up

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Knock Knock**

No answer

Seth opened the Roberts front door and made his way to Summers room

**Knock Knock**

"Come in and be quiet!" she screamed

"Summer my dearest, im all ready--" he stopped short when he walked in and found her on her bed yes, but watching the tv

He settled himself next to where she was lying on her front, and began kissing her neck

"Cohen stop it!"

"But all your doing is watching tv"

"It's not just tv Seth"

This is when he looked and saw Summer was watching..**Cinderella?**

"Sum? your watching Cinderella? Cinderella? Arn't you a little bit too old for that?"

Summer gasped and stared at him in shock

"Your **never** too old for Disney!"

"Disney?" This was when he looked closer and saw Summer had a stack a stack of Disney movies piled up, some that had already been watched, and some being waited to.

"Geez, im not gonna get laid am i?" Seth groaned

Summer turned her head away from the tv once more, and just smiled at him evilly

"Just a kiss?"

"Nope, now stop it, this is a good bit"

Seth began to make himself comfortable and after about 10 mins of Prince Charming, and Summer's fixated eyes, he was beginning to think she was falling for him. Prince Charming that is.

He began to move his hand gently up her thigh and over her ass, when she suddenly smacked it away

"Stop it! I've already told you! now either sit and watch or get out!"

"Fine"

Seth sat in a huff for a bit until he could no longer take the perfect world that was forming in the movie

"Can we at least watch The Little Mermaid? That Sebastian does make me laugh"

This made Summer sit up, smile, and lean over to kiss him

_Yes! Score! I knew that would work, i'm so getting some!_ He thought

Until she stopped, got off the bed, and popped in The Little Mermaid

"Thanks baby" She cooed


End file.
